


in that place

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spirit AU, mc is a spirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a request for some soft, fluffy zen. so this is a  sort of au where mc is essentially a spirit, specifically one that inhabits the mountains zen always visits. it's less romance but there is a part 2 and that will be more of the romance aspect.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	in that place

Humans came through the territory all the time. Most spirits ignored them or made a name for themselves being tricksters. But she didn’t do that. She spoke to the humans, not that they ever heard her. Most were far too wrapped up in themselves to ever notice anyone else there. Besides, most humans had long ago lost the ability to sense things beyond their realm. 

She resided in one area, a section of mountains and forest that had a nice overlook the humans had built. People knew about it but it wasn’t a hugely popular area, as it was off the lesser-used roads. Mostly the people who came were couples who’d always known it was there or the more observant humans who spotted the turn and came to investigate. So it was quiet there and peaceful. She enjoyed that but she didn’t mind when humans came to visit. 

One day, a younger boy managed to find his way there. He looked genuinely upset, his white hair slightly tussled from crawling through the trees. He came the more difficult way. But he stopped when he saw the view. He looked out over the trees, his eyes scanning the horizon. 

“What am I supposed to do now?” he muttered, clearly to himself. 

This boy wasn’t old by human standards. He appeared to be a teenager, as the humans referred to it. It wasn’t unheard of for someone his age to come here alone but something about this boy suggested something more serious. 

“What happened to you, child?” she asked, knowing the human wouldn’t hear her but curious nonetheless. 

“What do I do without my family? Should I go back to them? But they just don’t understand me! I’m not made for that life!” He began to pace back and forth, and slowly his story became clear. How lucky that he had answered her question unknowingly. 

“What do _you_ want to do?” she asked, her voice merely a whisper of wind. 

His silver hair lifted in the breeze before settling back. It looked like it had recently been cut. He idly toyed with the ends, a look of anger and disappointment on his face. “I don’t want to go back to my family. if they won’t support me, I shouldn’t be there. Right? But everyone insists family is so important…”

She looked down on him sympathetically. “You should do what you believe is right. If they will not support you, support yourself. It will be difficult, young one, but you were strong enough to know to leave. You are strong enough to do this.” 

The boy went back to the railing of the overlook. He didn’t say anything but she sensed the turmoil in his heart. “I don’t even know what I want to do…“ he muttered, sounding defeated. 

While she didn’t like using her powers too much, this boy had too much hurt. She searched his heart at a distance, not wanting to truly invade his life. She had no face, no physical being with which to truly smile but her heart smiled. 

“You have great passion in your heart. That is what you should do.” 

With that, he stood up, his back straight. “Oh. Yeah. That’s what I should do.” It was as if a switch had been flipped within him. The timing was strange, though. It almost made it seem as if he’d heard her. But that wasn’t possible. He started to leave (by the path, this time, not digging his way through the underbrush) but as he was nearly gone, he paused and looked back. He looked a little like he’d forgotten something, as if he expected to see something. But he said nothing and disappeared beyond the trees. 

Aside from that one lost boy, everything was normal. Seasons passed as she waited, keeping her company with the humans who never knew she was there. Months later, a familiar face appeared. Again, the boy was back. His hair was longer now and he didn’t seem as weighed down. But he didn’t seem completely happy either. She listened as he again spoke his problems aloud. School, this time. He wanted to quit to pursue his dreams. He already had some minor success in his desired field, which was apparently acting. But it was small scale. But this time, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Was it the right decision to drop out to pursue his dreams? Impossible to say. But his mind was already made up, she could tell. 

“You have already decided your path. Walk it with confidence. Do not doubt your heart,” she told him, just for the sake of speaking to him again. 

He nodded his head, once again startling her as he almost seemed to hear her. But he didn’t. “I know what I want to do. I can’t stop now! I’ll make it, I swear!” he announced proudly, his words carrying over the trees and hills below. He again turned to leave. And just like last time, he stopped, look back, smiling. “Thanks again,” he murmured before leaving. 

She felt herself fill with a warm breeze. He had no idea she was there but it felt like he had thanked _her_. Like he knew she had been there. 

That wasn’t the last time he came. Each time, he had some turmoil within. Usually related to acting. Once about a charity organization. He grew between visits, soon he could no longer be considered a young boy, but an adult. He grew more beautiful but human standards. But almost even to spirits as well, as though his looks were otherworldly as no human could possibly be that handsome. When he visited, he always spoke aloud. She always listened and would offer advice if he wished it. Most times, he just seemed to want support. He’d already made his decision and just wanted someone to agree with him. And though he never acknowledged her, he always looked back when he left, sometimes silent gratitude in his eyes. 

One of the last times she saw him, another man showed up, this one with mint-colored hair. Zen (as he now wished to be known) was speeding past on a motorcycle. She had come to the edge of her “territory” (though none of the other spirits would have minded her passing through theirs), drawn by his heart. She’d grown to know it and recognize the intensity of the passion within. Though many humans had come and gone through her space, she always knew Zen, drawn to his unbridled enthusiasm for things. It was unheard of to be drawn to a human but no one was there to deny her. 

When she felt Zen’s presence speeding toward her, she shifted to watch. He was driving recklessly, dangerously fast. He crashed and she instantly moved to his side. She could do nothing. No powers of hers would possibly help him. But another man appeared. He must have been following Zen. He called medical services and Zen was taken away. 

She didn’t see Zen for a long time after that. Once, she saw the mint-haired man come to the overlook. She searched his heart and found traces of Zen’s presence within. He was alive. This man was his friend. Along with others. That was why Zen hadn’t visited as much. It was clear his turmoil had eased into manageable levels. 

But she missed him. She was happy if he faced less troubles but a selfish side of her wished to see him. 

Until one day he returned. Bright and happy. Mature. Grown. He had confidence, a bit of swagger, but his heart was still just as large. He came and looked out at the view. At her domain. 

“I don’t know what it is about this place. But I feel like there’s something here. I’ve had these dreams for my whole life, where I sometimes dream something that hasn’t happened yet. This isn’t the same but it feels a lot like it. Like it’s something special, something that’s just me.” 

She listened, finding herself wishing for the first time that she wasn’t a spirit, that she had a body. That she could be human with him. 

“Whatever it is, this place is my favorite. I know I can come here whenever. So I don’t know if there’s something here that I can’t see but if there is, I just wanted to thank you. You and this place have helped me a lot through the years. I feel so comfortable here. My mind clears. It’s my favorite place. So thank you for supporting me and always being here. I’ll still come back but it’s just nice to know that this place exists.” 

“Zen…I believe in you. Always.” The breeze whispered her words in feeling only, but Zen smiled more. 

“Yeah. Whatever or whoever is here, I’m glad i came here. Thanks for everything. I’ll see you again.” 

Zen turned and as was tradition, he stopped and gave one last look. 

“Thank you, too, Zen,” she wanted to say, wanted him to know. He gave only a single nod but this time she knew. He’d heard her or felt her. He knew she was there. “You’re my favorite, too.”


End file.
